Fences typically are constructed by digging post holes at various intervals and then erecting the fence posts by placing them into the holes and in many instances utilizing some anchoring materials such as tamped dirt, rocks, concrete or the like to hold fence post in place and to support the tension whenever fencing material is strung between the posts. Alternatively, where chain link fencing is utilized, the posts sometimes are anchored to plates which have been secured in place in the ground by a similar technique of digging holes and anchoring the plates with concrete.
At the present time there are a number of fencing systems which utilize molded plastic parts of various configurations. Such systems generally are very complex and difficult to manufacture and to assemble particularly by the do-it-yourself persons. In some instances, fences formed from plastic material are manufactured in modules which modules must then be shipped intact to the various retail outlets and there maintained in such position. As a result, additional space is required to accommodate these modules thereby increasing the cost of shipment of the product as well as the cost of displaying the product in the retail environment.
There is thus a need for a fencing system which is constructed utilizing a minimum of parts preferably constructed of plastic material and which can be assembled by do-it-yourself individuals without the necessity of digging holes in the ground or the utilization of hand tools to any great extent.